Gimme, Gimme, Gimme A Man After Midnight (Songfic)
by Stargem
Summary: Sappy-sweetness featuring Duo and Heero. Yaoi.


=================================================================================

[ **Disclaimer: **All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit. ]

****

A GW fan fic: Gimme, Gimme, Gimme (A Man After Midnight)

__

By Stargem

=================================================================================

Half past twelve   
And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone   
How I hate to spend the evening on my own   
Autumn winds   
Blowing outside the window as I look around the room 

[ The TV is on, flickering images chasing each other over the screen. Duo is sprawled listlessly on the sofa, fiddling with the remote. Outside, a strong wind tosses handfuls of leaves past the window, causing tree branches to sway wildly, rapping sharply on the glass. It is a black, windy night. ]

And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom   
There's not a soul out there 

[ Duo makes a face as he surveys the disaster of scattered papers, forgotten mugs of coffee gone cold, clothes tossed on the floor. He sighs and looks out the window wistfully. Everyone is staying in tonight, away from the cold. Everyone, except a certain cobalt-eyed pilot. Duo turns his back on the window resolutely. _I am _not_ going to think about him._ ]

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight   
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away   
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight   
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day 

[ The door opens and shuts quietly. Heero stands in shadow, surprised to find the room he shared with his partner _somewhat_ cleaner than it had been before. At least now he didn't need to pick his way through to the bed. Methodically, he turns off the TV, picks up some stray clothes and tosses them over a chair, rearranging haphazard piles of files on the coffee table until he reaches the bed. Duo is curled up on his side, blankets wound around his legs and arms hugging a pillow, slumbering peacefully. ]

Movie stars   
Find the end of the rainbow, with a fortune to win   
It's so different from the world I'm living in   
Tired of T.V. 

[ Duo talking animatedly, complete with hand gestures. Played out in his mind's eye, there are pictures and scenes of him being a famous movie star, a singer, a race car driver. Heero looks utterly unimpressed, but Duo continues chattering anyway. He's mastered the art of one-sided conversation.

"What're your plans for the future, Heero?"

Heero grabs a protesting Duo by the braid and hauls them off to the bedroom. 

The Wing pilot smirks. "You, in my bed, right now."

__

You, in my arms, forever. ]

  
I open the window and I gaze into the night   
But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight   
There's not a soul out there 

[ Duo staring out the window, chin cupped in his hands. There's nothing to see but the birds and the trees. The wind sighs through the grass and the trees. The darkness is broken only by the blinking of the electric lights within the room. The braided pilot waits quietly, listening to the loud ticking of the clock on the wall in a silence absent of his words. ]

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight   
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away   
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight   
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day 

[ Heero and Duo, cuddling in the warm afterglow of lovemaking. Duo's eyes are closed and Heero is stroking the silken waves of chestnut, running his fingers through it.

__

This is where I belong.

This is the warmth that I need.

This is the love that I desire.

Heero and Duo, kissing. ]

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight...   
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight... 

[ Flash back to the first scene. Heero reaches out to touch Duo's cheek, waking him. Duo opens his eyes and yawns sleepily. It takes him a minute to register Heero's presence. A wide, delighted smile lights up his face and he tugs the other boy down onto the bed.

Late nights are cold and dark without his lover. Duo patiently combs his fingers through Heero's messy hair, watching him sleep off exhaustion. Asleep, the gentleness hidden under layers and layers of unfeeling shines through. Duo smiles affectionately. ]

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight   
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day 

[ Morning. Duo pokes Heero awake and receives a pillow in the face. He laughs and tackles the grumpy Wing pilot, managing to whack him over the head with another pillow. Feathers explode into the air as a pillow fight commences, fast and furious.

In the storm of white, Duo pulls Heero in close and initiates a deep kiss. 

__

This is the life that I choose. ]

****

~ Owari

*******************************************************************************************

(©_January 2000 by Stargem_)

Sappy-sweet stuff for those who're looking for it ^_^ Dedicated to Reishin ;)

Song by Abba, with the lyrics slightly altered to fit the fic.

Send your comments and criticisms!

[stargem@silverink.cjb.net][1]

   [1]: mailto:stargem@silverink.cjb.net



End file.
